OS sur les One Direction: Harry Styles ? The Death !
by Miss-Moonlight-Granger
Summary: Une jeune adolscente perds son père et va se retrouver dans une famille d'accueil. La famille Styles ouvrira grand les bras pour accueillir Jenny. Avec le temps, Harry s'habituera à celle-ci et en tombra amoureux, alors qu'il va bientôt participer à X Factor. Une histoire d'amour qui n'attend qu'a être lu :)


-Nan pa… je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… Dit Jenny en se blottissant dans son lit.

-Jenny, tu sais, un jour viendra où tu devras combattre les moqueries de tes camarades. Tu dois aller à l'école, c'est ton futur, ta carrière qui est en jeu .D'un coup, Jenny sortit sa tête de sa couette.

-Oui, et bien toi tu ne vis pas ce que MOI je vis, d'accord ? Tu ne te fais pas insulter de clochard, on ne te dis pas que tes cheveux pourraient être confondus avec une serpillère !

-Eh bien moi je trouve que tes camarades sont immatures. Je trouve que tu es la plus belle princesse du monde, dit-il avant de l'enlacer, chose qu'apaisa Jenny. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'habilla d'un jean délavé et troué vers les environs de chevilles, un T-shirt trop grand pour elle, avec la caricature de Bob Marley, fumant un join, des baskets blanc et sals. Elle brossa ses cheveux dorés, et se coiffa d'un vulgaire chignon qui allait de travers. Jenny était une des filles les plus mal chanceuses du monde. Elle avait perdu sa mère, alors que celle-ci accouchait d'elle. Elle s'en voulait d'être la cause de sa mort. Rick et Jenny prirent la route du collège. Mais alors que le jeune père accéléra, il heurta un camion qui allait du sens inverse, perdant ainsi le contrôle du véhicule.

_***2 ans plus tard***_

Elle l'avait perdu, elle avait tout perdu. La seule famille qui lui restait, sa seule raison de vivre.. tout quoi.

Elle avait été épargnée de la mort, elle n'avait subi qu'une jambe cassée, le nez en sang, et un cicatrice au dessous de la poitrine. Mais elle s'en voulait, terriblement. Elle s'en voulait déjà pour la mort de sa mère, alors son père ? Sa raison d'être ? Non, Rick était parti vers le ciel, emmenant avec lui l'âme de Jenny. Alors quoi faire ? Durant ces deux années, Jenny avait consulté une psychologue, qui lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle du conducteur et qu'elle devait recommencer une nouvelle vie. Oh sa oui elle le devait. Alors, elle se prêta au jeu. Elle accepta enfin d'être placée dans une famille d'accueil.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson ? Votre famille d'accueil vous attend.

Elle leva les yeux de la photo qu'elle fixait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Cette photo magnifique, où posaient ses parents, heureux, dans un décor de Noël, marchant dans une épaisse couche de neige. Ils étaient à nouveaux réunis et heureux ensemble dans les cieux, se disait-elle.

Elle soupira un dernier soupir et comme le jour du douze Octobre, prit son courage à deux mains.

Le paysage défilait sous les yeux de Jenny qui se trouvait dans la voiture du policier. Après une longue route, la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison en bois, peinte en blanc. Elle sortit, et suivit le gendarme qui lui sonna la porte de la maison. Une belle femme ouvrit la porte. Oh oui elle était même très belle. Elle avait les yeux clairs, les cheveux mi- longs et bruns, avec un sourire Colgate et un tablier de cuisine qui tenait grâce au nœud qui se trouvait autour de son bassin.

-Bonjour Madame Styles. Voici la fameuse Jenny Parkinson.

-Oh chéri ! Bienvenue à ta nouvelle maison ! Je suis très heureuse de ta venue ! Entre, entre je t'en prie ! Jenny s'avança à l'intérieur du domicile d'un pas timide.

-Voici sa valise Madame. Je.. je suis désolé je dois y aller, mes collègues m'attendent. Au revoir

-Au revoir ! Alors Jenny, Tu as quel âge ? Dit-elle en fermant la porte et en faisant un grand sourire à celle-ci.

-Je.. 15 ans madame

-Voyons, appelle moi Anne ! La dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bon, reprit elle, je vais un peu te faire visiter la maison, tu me suis ? La jeune fille acquiesça. Alors, ici comme tu le vois, c'est le salon, là-bas, c'est la cuisine. Ici, c'est la salle de bain, et là c'est la salle à manger. Bon, on va au deuxième étage. Alors ici c'est ma chambre et celle de mon mari. Là, c'est la salle de bain, là c'est ta chambre et là, là c'est l'ancienne chambre des sœurs de Harry et la c'est la chambre de Harry.

-Harry ? Dit Jenny d'un ton curieux. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée qu'elle allait avoir un frère, ou plutôt un frère d'accueil.

-Oh, on ne te l'a sûrement pas dit, mais j'ai un fils, il s'appelle Harold mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Harry, il a eu 16 ans il y a quelques jours.

-D'accord.

-Je vais monter ta valise, pendant ce temps tu peux te mettre un peu alaise. Je vais préparer le dîner. Jenny lui fit un sourire mais alors que Anne tournait les talons Jenny lui dit.

-Au fait …

-Oui chéri ?

-Merci pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse madame… euh Anne, la dit-elle après un sourire franc.

-Mais derien ma chérie. Tu es chez toi maintenant. Tu peux me considérer comme tu le souhaites, une amie, une tante ou même une sœur. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ajouta-elle.

Anne descendit, et Jenny enleva son pantalon trop court et son pull en laine vert pour mettre son pyjama blanc et ses pantoufles. Mais alors qu'elle voyait son reflet dans le miroir, elle entendit une voix magnifique, une voix qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'accoté.

« Isn't she lovely ? Isn't she wonderufull ? Isn't she … Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Non Harry tu ne dois pas exagérer sur ''Full'' » Disait la voix. Jenny sortit de sa chambre pour regarder à travers de la porte entre ouverte. Elle vit un ange, mais soyons un peu réalistes, disons juste le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il reprit sa chanson, et elle retomba dans le rêve. Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait de plus en plus du mûr de la chambre du jeune homme, Harry ouvrit la porte.

-Je… Oh, tu dois sûrement être Jenny ! Moi c'est Harry lui disait-il en lui tendant la main. Jenny répondit à son geste et la serra.

Je suis désolé du bouquant, je m'entraine pour un concours télévisé, XFactor tu connais ?

-Oui je connais, mais de quel bouquant tu parles c'était magnifique ! Harry baissa les yeux et lui répondit d'un ton timide Merci.

-A table hurla madame Styles. Jenny en était sûre, ça allait être pour elle, le début d'une nouvelle vie.

*Quelques mois plus tard*

Harry s'exerçait, encore et encore, pour que sa prestation à X Factor soit plus que parfaite. Durant ses mois, Jenny avait crée des liens forts avec Harry mais aussi avec son voisin, Loucas. L'amitié entre Loucas et Jenny était parfois plus que impossible. Et cette amitié, éveillait parfois en Harry comme une luere de jalousie. Alors qu'un jour, Harry les espionnais par la fenêtre du salon, il les voyaient jouer à Just Dance 4 à la Wii. Il les avait vu gagner, puis se faire un câlin en signe de joie. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les voire, comme ça ensemble à s'enlacer le blessait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas la blaisser elle aussi ? Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et fouilla, fouilla sa chambre afin de trouver un truc, quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, qu'elle adore. Quelque chose qui la blesserait. Il regarda sous son lit, et vit un livre. Jackpot Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta un peu son journal intime. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait, mais ce qu'elle avait écrit l'avait choqué. Vraiment choqué.

« Cher journal, voilà, cela fait plusieurs mois que j'habite ici, chez les Styles. J'ai connu deux personnes qui ont changé ma vie. Eux. Loucas et Harry. Loucas est mon ami, mon frère de cœur tandis que Harry… Harry il me prend comme une sœur, amie, cousine, quelqu'un de familier … Mais moi, depuis le premier jour que je l'ai entendu chanter, je.. Je l'aime, voilà c'est sorti, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais j'ai mal, car cet amour n'est pas réciproque. Du moins, il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. C'est vraie, regadez moi ! Et regardez les filles du lycée ! Je fais vraiment tâche dans le décor… »

C'est bon, il savait comment la blaisser, mais il n'osait pas, le but de la maneuvre c'était juste de la taquiner un peu beaucoup , mais l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, s'en était trop…

*Pendant ce temps au salon, alors que Jenny venait d'arriver de chez Loucas*

Anne souffla un bon coup avant de se diriger vers Jenny.

-Jenny.. Il faut qu'on parle… La jeune fille se retourna et s'assis aux côtés de la dame. Voilà, reprit-elle. Hier, je faisais le ménage, et quand je suis arrivé dans ta chambre, j'ai trouvé ton journal intime sous ton lit… Jenny écarquilla des yeux. Et je croyais au début, que c'était un cahier ou un truc du genre de l'école, mais non, c'était… c'était ton journal. J'ai involontairement feuilleté les pages et ai lu , seulement ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière chose que tu as écrit vis-à-vis de tes sentiments pour mon fils.. eum… Je suis très contente ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve ça même très mignon. Et je me disais, que je pourrais bien t'aider. Je.. je me disais que si tu le souhaites, je pourrais t'informer un peu plus sur les choses que Harry aime, son style de filles, et aussi, j'ai remarqué, que tu ne prends pas trop soin de toi.. tu sais tu es une fille, je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé de beauté avec quelqu'un, mais je suis là ! Donc si tu veux me dire quoi que ce soit, je tiendrais ma langue ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Sans vouloir être trop fouilleuse d'affaire. Jenny se sentais mal alaise . El fit un signe de non et lui fit un bref sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grâve alors. Bon moi je dois faire les courses. Bisoux ! Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et prit son sac pour enfin sortir de son domicile.

Jenny monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Surprise elle découvrît Harry, un long sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? Lui dit-elle d'un air bizzard.

-Je me demande comment je vais le faire…

-Quoi ?

-T'avouer que j'ai lu ton paragraphe sur tes sentiments envers moi dans ton journal…

-Eh bien je pense que tu l'as fait maintenant ! Pourquoi tu cherches dans mes affaires ! J'ai droit à une vie privée moi aussi ! Je te déteste !

-Doucement Jenny. Je voulais juste t'avouer quelque chose ! Je t'aime !

-Quoi… c'est… c'est vraie ? Dit-elle d'un ton heureux et au même temps surprise.

-Non, je blaguais, je ne t'aime pas, et je ne pense pas qu'un jour je tomberais amoureux de toi ! Surtout de toi ! T'as pas vu comment tu t'habilles ? Je tiens à un minimum mon image dans le Lycée ! Jenny sentit des larmes lui remonter aux yeux. T'as vraiment été bête de croire qu'un jour, moi, je t'aimerais ! Il faudrait d'abord que tu te fasses une tonne de chirurgie !...

-STOP ! Arrête je t'en supplie. Je te déteste ! Comment t'as pu me dire ça ! et comme ça ! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me parles comme ça !

-Je…

-Non ! N'ajoute plus un mot ! sort de ma chambre ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voire ! Plus jamais cria Jenny avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Elle en pouvait plus, il en avait trop dit. Elle avait mal, elle était dégoutée par Harry styles, son ancien meilleur ami. Harry sentit comme de la culpabilité dans son cœur. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? se demandait-il en permanence. Je suis con ! Mais c'était trop tard ! Le mal était fait, et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Jenny pleurait encore et encore. Anne était rentrée des courses et Harry lui avait tout expliqué. Son geste lui dut une claque de la par de sa mère, la première claque qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il avait compris sa grave erreur

Jenny ne mangeait plus, n'adressait plus la parole à n'importe qui. Même Loucas ne voulait plus parler à Harry après ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelques jours plus tard…

Harry préparait ses affaires, il avait été accepté à X Factor. Il allait enfin accomplir son rêve. Alors que lui était dans la maison d'X Factor, Jenny s'avança tel un Zombi vers Anne.

-Je suis d'accord…

-Mais pourquoi chéri ? Oh mon dieu, va te laver le visage ! Tu as les yeux tout gonflés oh.

-Je suis d'accord pour mon ''Spécial relooking'' Je sais qu'il est tard pour ''séduire'' Harry, mais j'ai juste envie de me sentir belle un moment…

Anne la regarda d'un air désolé. Elle acquiesça et monta à tout allure vers la chambre de Jenny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je trie tes habits. Ceux que tu gardes, ceux que tu jettes.

-Et je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de choisir…

-Tu as bien compris. Cette aprèm, c'est aprèm Shoping !

Et Anne tint sa promesse. Jenny a connu en ce jour, que son vraie style d'habits étaient bien quelque part. Elle s'était acheté une tonne d'habits très féminins et très beaux. Elle en était ravie. Anne lui a appris le jour suivant, à prendre soin de ses cheveux. Elle lui acheta des produits qui nourrissaient les cheveux, du vernis, du maquillage, des chaussures, du parfum, le complet pour combler une fille très coquette. Petit à petit, Jenny se sentait de plus en plus … belle. Et elle l'était vraiment. Elle avait pris l'habitude, de maquiller tous les jours ses yeux gris. Elle avait appris à s'aimer, et cela elle le devait à Anne. Bien sûr, pendant son expérience Harry était en train de jouer la vedette dans son groupe, son nouveau boys-band formé pendant l'émission, One Direction. Jenny souhaitait à chaque une de ses prestations, que le garçon qui lui avait blaissé, tombe, fasse un accident ou un truc qui gâche son Solo. Mais non. Une fois, seulement une fois, son vœu s'était réalisé, lorsqu'ils avaient échoués à la troisième place. Mais qui dit échouer, dit retour à la maison. Et elle devait se l'avouer, elle était impatiente qu'il vienne voir, comment la fille aux cheveux serpillère est devenue La fille la plus populaire du Lycée. Elle avait hâte, qu'il se sente coupable d'avoir rejeté , une bombasse comme elle. . Sa oui, elle se trouvait belle, resplendissant, sexy, attirante pour une fois. Elle s'aimait.

Le fameux jour arriva. Harry allait revenir avec '' sa troupe de moutons'' c'était comme ça qu'elle les appelait. La porte sonna, et elle monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et commença à se changer. Elle mit un beau short rose-orange pastel et une chemise blanche, un peu transparente. Elle mit ses talons plats de la même couleur que son short, se maquilla d'un simple trait d'Eye-liner et mit du volume à ses cheveux alors que les One Direction s'installaient dans le salon. Elle pouvait entendre des petites phrases comme « Sa faisait long temps Anne » Ou des « Tu m'a manqué maman » Ou encore des « J'ai faim. Tu as toujours faim » Elle prit son sac à main et y mit tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle descendit les escaliers, faisant semblant de ne pas les avoir entendus et dit à Anne « Je dois aller voir Aïda. On va au ciné » pendant qu'elle fouillait dans son sac. Elle leva les yeux pour enfin voir Anne qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Anne ? Elle lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle vit, Un blond quatre bruns, 4 yeux bleus, quatre marrons et enfin deux verts emmeraude.

-Salut, moi c'est…

-Harry, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton assez froid.

-Comment… Comment vous me connaissez ?

-Je te connais parce qu'il n'y a à peine trois mois, on s'était disputés Harold. Tu ne te souviens pas de Madame serpillère ?

Il fronça ses sourcils et d'un coup, des traits de choque apparurent sur son visage.

-Jenn… Jenny ?!

-Euh.. j'ai raté un épisode ? Dit le blond.

-Un très long répondit Jenny.

-Comment… Waw ! Tu es … magnifique ! Même plus tu es très…

-Je sais chéri, elle ressemble à un ange. Elle est belle Jenny. Hein ?

-Oh que oui dit un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus-gris.

-Merci dit Jenny. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. Je m'appelle Jennyfer Parkinson et vous ?

-Louis.

-Niall.

-Moi c'est Liam

-Et moi Zayn.

-Ravie de vous connaître. Mais je dois y aller là, mon p'tit ami et ma meilleure amie m'attendent. Boom ! Et un coup de poing dans le ventre de Harry !

-D'accord, à e soir alors lui dit Liam.

-oui. Elle sortit, fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, même si au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Au même moment, Loucas sortit de sa maison. Croisant Jenny, alors que Harry les fixait. Jenny le vit et embrassa langoureusement Loucas.

-Merci, la murmura-elle.

-Ça sert à ça les amis.

Comme prévu, Jenny Loucas et Aïda allèrent au cinéma, regarder un film comique. De retour à la maison, Harry lui faisait un regard noir. Ils mangèrent tous, et alors que Jenny s'entrainait au Piano, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. C'était Louis.

-Hey, lui dit-elle.

-Salut… je, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment..

-Pas du tout même.. ajouta celle-ci.

-Oui voilà. Mais.. je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé… le trimestre dernier entre toi et Harry. Tu sais, il s'en veut, vraiment beaucoup, et quand il t'a vu embrasser son ancien meilleur ami, il a presque cassé le vase qu'il y a sur la petite table. Il t'aimait tu sais, mais il était jaloux de la complicité qu'il y avait entre toi et ton présent petit ami ! Il s'en veut il…

-Il a raison de s'en vouloir. C'était la seule personne en qui je faisais vraiment confiance et lui, il m'insulte, comme ça gratuitement, il me blesse.. dit-elle d'un ton ironique avant d'être interrompu par Louis

-Il t'aime, il t'aime encore Jenny ! Il t'aimais t'aime et t'aimera que tu le veuilles ou non ! Il pleurait quelques soirs, en pensant au mal qu'il t'a fait… Cette phrase eu le pouvoir de faire frissonner Jenny

-Mais il m'a détruite Louis ! Dit-elle dans un pleurnichement, avant de faire place aux larmes qui firent couler son mascara.

-Il l'a fait pas amour, car il était jaloux de toi et Loucas ! Il ne voulait pas te faire autant de mal que ça ! Il voulait juste que tu ressentes e qu'il ressentait. Il t'aimait !

-Eh bien bravo de sa part ! On le voyait vraiment bien !

-Bref je voulais juste te dire, que même si t ne l'aimes plus, même si il t'a blaissé, ne laisse pas tomber votre ancienne aimitié, car… elle était forte. Penses-y Jenny.

C'était vraie, un zéro pour Louis. Elle l'aimait aussi. Mais alors que Louis sortait de sa chambre, Harry prit sa place.

-Alors je vois, tu as envoyé ton pote juste pour me faire ton numéro ou quoi ?

-Arrête dit-il. Ce que Louis a dit c'est vraie ! Je m'en vœux ! Terriblement Jenny ! L'idée de t'avoir fait souffrire hante mes nuits. Je ne me sens plus bien ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé Jenny …

-Et c'est en insultant les filles que t'aimes que tu les a ?

-Non, déclara-t-il, au bord des larmes. Non, et je suis au courant de m bétise.. Pardonne moi ! Retrouvons au moins notre ancienne complicité je m'en fous je veux juste ne plus être ignoré par toi ! S'il te plait, je t'en supplie.

-S'il te plait dit Liam qui était sorti de je ne sais où.

-S'il te plait dirent Louis et Zayn en chœur.

-S'il te plait dit Anne suivie de Niall.

-Je… je vais essayer Harry, mais on recommence depuis le début, et quand je dis début, c'est conaissance d'accord ? Elle eut à peine le temps de répond Harry lui sauta au cou pour lui faire un bigg câlin. Ils étaient enfins réconciliés.

*Deux ans plus tard, en 2012*

Jenny se rapella de ce souvenir qu'elle avait gardé depuis très longtemps. Le souvenir douloureux, de son futur couple… Jarry…


End file.
